Struggles that came after the war
by trina8730
Summary: Katara goes back home after getting news from Aang about his duties. She finds a water tribe boy. Suki and Sokka have a boy, Toph meets a badass and Zuko has a secret. 1.5 years after war. Problems Arise. READ!


**HELLO :) So I had this Idea and I made it into a story. It takes place 1 and a half years after the war.**

**pairings: **

**Katara and OC (next chapter)**

**Zuko and Mai (will not be only one with Zuko ;) )**

**Toph and OC (Dont worry he is gonna be a badass stubborn kid like her.)**

**Ohh and sokka and Sukki!.**

* * *

Aang walked into the door looking worried. He leaned on the doorway as he talked.

"Katara…we need to talk about something."

Slightly, Katara's face dropped. "What?"

Aang refused to meet her gaze, instead stared at the brothel necklace he gave her. "I talked to the guru today…and Katara…..I have to leave. Without…you."

Katara flashed him a confused expression.

"Well since the war was done and there is a big treat to my race…"

Shaking her head, Katara knew where this was going. "Please Aang.."

"I have to help build..up the air nation. There was a group that fled before the fire nation raid, and they went to the Earth kingdom. They had children and their children had children, but it is not enough. They can't mate with each other forever and not all of them were benders. They need me Katara."

Katara, standing feeling numb, still shook her head.

"I asked Roku and the past air avatars and they told me to do what I have to do to keep the cycle from breaking."

Shoving the table, "Fuck the guru and Roku!

"I can't Katara! I don't have a choice!" Walking towards her.

"Of course you have a choice. You're your own person!"

"I'M ALSO THE AVATAR, I can't drop everything for you, as much as I want to, I can't!

Katara gave him a look. "You dropping everything? You? What about me Aang? I dropped my whole life to go with you. For what? So you can knock up some girls? OH WHAT A LIFE!"

Katara was laughing at the last part.

Aang cringing on the last part. "Katara you don't understand." Still screaming.

Crying, "I understand enough. I can't live like this. I want a family Aang, I want to be able to look at my husband and know I was the only one he has been with and not have to share him with anyone else. And with you, I can't."

Barely whispering, "I'm sorry.'

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight, and I already told Zuko and he set arrangements for you to go home."

"So this is it? We just walk away?"

Sounding dumb, "Yah, I guess."

Nodding her head, "Okay."

Aang watched as Katara packed her things, still sniffling. When she was done, Katara gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Katara pulled away, "Yah, me too." She dropped the betrothal necklace he gave her and walked out the door.

Aang stood there, staring at the necklace.

_Flashback:_

_Sitting in a field in the Earth kingdom visiting Toph last summer, "When are you going to ask her?"_

"_In a few hours when she gets back. Here look at it." Aang stretched out his arm for her to see._

"_Twinkle toes, are you aware I can't see it."_

"_Ohh yah. I'm sorry, it has been awhile."._

"_I'm sure sugar queen is gonna love it."_

_Still looking at it, "It's the stone from the cave we first kissed in." Running his finger over the multi-colored stone, talking more to himself then Toph, "The cave of two lovers."_

_Later when Katara got back, they were running through the fields of the Earth kingdom. Aang caught her from behind and she laughed like it was greatest thing in the world._

_Aang whispered in her ear the worlds every girl dreams of being asked. "Will you marry me Katara?"_

_She turned to face him. The expression of shock and then happy played on her face. "Really?"_

"_Yah, I wanna spend my life with you." Pretending to look at a watch not there. "Starting……..now. So what do you say?"_

"_YES!" Katara jumped on Aang and kissed him. He pulled out the necklace from his pocket. It was a mix of the Air and Water signs and a swirl of yellow and blue. _

"_It's the rock from the cave we first kissed in."_

"_We finally get to be together. Thank you Aang." _

_He kissed Katara again and replaced her old necklace with her new one._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Aang bent down and picked up the necklace. Katara had been long gone by the time Aang came out of his memory.

He squeezed the necklace in his hand and whispered again words that will not fix what had happened. "I'm sorry."

Aang walked out of the room and down the hall out of the palace.

On the way out , Katara stopped by Zuko's study to say goodbye.

Zuko was in there doing papers like always. "Knock knock."

He looked up to see a very broken water bender. "I'm so sor-"

"Can everyone just stop saying sorry? Please?"

Instead Zuko embraced her in a hug and she cried hard. "It's not fair"

"I know it's not Hun. You can stay here if you want."

"No, I have to go home; I haven't seen them in over a year. But I promise that I'll come back one day."

Zuko, trying not to cry, "Good Bye Katara."

"Don't say goodbye, I'm not leaving forever."

"Okay. Bye Katara."

"Bye Zuko. Ohh and tell Mai-"

Mai coming from the hallway. "Tell Mai what? Katara where are you going?"

Going over to hug Mai, "I'm going home Mai, Bye."

"Bye Katara. And thank you for accepting me this past year."

"You're welcome Mai." She turned to give Zuko one last hug and kissed on the cheek.

She was halfway out the door when she turned and thanked Zuko for everything. Katara left with her head held high, walked out the entrance and was escorted to the ship she would be living in for the next two weeks.

Aang walked to Appa's stable to get him ready for their journey to the Eastern Air Temple. "Yip-yi"

"Aang!"

Aang looked back to see a pissed off Zuko standing there.

"How could you do that to the woman you love? The one you asked to marry, the one that gave up her life to come with you? And you just leave her like that?"

"Zu-"

"No, shut up Aang! You are not the man I thought you were. No, not a man, you are a child still. I hope by the time you are done with this "game" you're playing, that Katara finds a "man" that gives her the love and respect she disserves."

"Like you Zuko?"

"No, if I was the man I thought I was, I would have told her I loved her the minute I knew it."

Aang nodded his head and flicked the reins. "Yip-yip."

Aang was in the air in less then ten seconds. He flew over the docks and saw Katara bored her ship to the South Pole.

_**FLASHBACKS**__:_

_Opening his eyes for the first time in 100 years, were her blue ones and a beautiful smile._

"_We have been through a so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much your not the goofy kid I found in the ice burg anymore. I guess what I am trying to say is I m really proud of you."  
_

"_Everything is gonna_﻿ _be different after today isn't it?" _

"_Yeah it is."  
_

"_What if ...What if I don't come back?"_

_Aang kissed Katara._

**END OF FLASHBACKS,**

Aang patted Appa's head. "Were're going home buddy."

But first Aang wanted to stop at a place in the Earth Kingdom—The Cave of Two lovers.

"I'll be right back." Aang went a ways in before deciding to stop. He earth bended a deep hole in the ground, kneeled besided it and took out the necklace from his pocket. Aang kissed and squeezed it one last time before dropping and earth bending it into the ground.

Aang blew out the fire in his palm, and the glowing crystals led him the way out.

* * *

**So...... What did you think? :) please review! this will not be like every other story. promise.**

**READAND REVIEW!**


End file.
